Charming Sins
by SLHuntress
Summary: Never knowing...always falling. Who is the boy with the dark hair and eyes with the devils eyes in pure light...hmm? Who is the rose so pure...but...wishing to be tainted by love that will bruise it? Yaoi Sasu/Naru Main
1. Chapter 1

**Is sick of trying to write good…**

**Will splurge to get rid of stress…at 11:19 in the morning…**

**Dyme: My god…*thinks to himself* can't say that no…well…my good lord woman what the heck is wrong with you.**

**SLH: Dunno…I think…I think I want to kill someone…**

**Aries: *suddenly gets a cold feeling* I'm going to die…aren't I?**

**Mimi: Yep! :)**** be proud she'll kill you quick…**

_***Bloodcurdling scream* **_

**Mimi: Scratch that…I wish you a happy and slow, painful, deadly death…Dear *smiles and runs away***

**Aries:...:(**** I don't want to die!!! I'll eat the **_**'special' **_**cookie!!! I'll even get my hair cut bald just anything but…*clicking noise* OH DEAR GOD!!!!**

**SLH: *holding a butter knife* ARIES-**_**kuuunnnnn**_**.**

**Sasuke: Why are we here?**

**Naruto: I don't really know…but I have the strangest feeling to…**

***Scene cut out and replaced with a black screen***

_**Remember that Naruto is not the property of this authoress or whatever you want to call her. She just feels like writing about them and every time she does will be fined one million dollars for not putting up this disclaimer. We pray you all live happy and healthy lives avoiding this authoress personally *Crunching sounds and screaming* Enjoy this crappy story thingy of her own creation.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Charming Sins**_

_**SLHuntress**_

_**Chapter one: The brothers Uzumaki**_

Birds chirping, sun shining, world waking up in reds and yellows…why do I hate this time of the day again? Roll over…scrict scratch…why? I wonder? "NARUTO! Get your lazy ass out of that bed or I'll come up there and make you sorry to be alive!" Oh yeah…that's why. Good Morning Naruto Uzumaki! I see you're a little sleepy, why don't you rest for FIVE GODDAMN MINUTES and try to get ready for the horrors of high school today. "I WON'T SAY IT AGAIN!" Yeah yeah oh loving brother of mine…I'm up…I'm up. I feel my body slip out of bed and then it's hello floor! Good Morning! Smack! "Fuck!" I hear oh loving brother's angry footsteps pounding up to my room and the flinch as the door is slammed against it.

Kyuubi…or as a lot of people called him Kyuubi no Kistune…nine tailed fox of Shinsaku high. Girls swooned over his 5'9 height, and his long, pretty crimson hair that he keeps wild and untamed over his creamy white uniform, and his awesome but lanky physic that made him the small, silent, but don't fuck with type, and his stupid hazel eyes that could pierce anyone's soul and make them naked before him, and his stupid quiet demeanor oh and let's not forget the fact that he's bronze like me, has the same face, body, and height and _still _gets hit on more than I do! I swear women are the most confusing things since…well…evolution. There I said it! He locked his pericing eyes on mine in a set glare, a frilly, red apron over his uniform that said 'Lick my feet and then praise how it tastes' with a picture of a drop of blood painted blue underneath the black writing, then snorted in amusement. "Bastard…"

"Need help Naru-_chan_?" I couldn't see it, but I could smell that asshole smirk that only three people I knew possessed. I huffed, rising with a grace all my own and falling back on my soft comforter, my head supported by its complete disarray as it lay bunched up by the window. "Get out Kyuu!" I said pouting. Now anyone who's ever seen my famous Uzumaki pout would tell you it's a sin for a boy to look so cute poking out his lip and glaring across the room at an older and slightly different version of himself, but not the prick standing five meters away from me. "Oh I'll get out Naru-chan…" he advanced toward my bed and picked me up by my waist like I weighed nothing in the world "…as soon as you get ready and get that psychopath out of my kitchen…" he dropped my outside my room like a ton of bricks, shut my door, and then walked away laughing as I sat pale…not this early.

I made the best effort in my life to take a shower, get dressed in our lame blue, white and gold uniform, brush my teeth, finger comb my hair, say bye bye to Persil (So! I didn't want to name the fox plushie a girlier name…even though it had a huge pink bow on it), grab my bag, socks, cell, mp3, and anything else I'd need in 20 seconds flat before rushing downstairs looking like I'd gone through hell and back….and there he sat. It was the devil himself in the most attractive body known to women and male kind, Karetsu. He was a bad, mother-(A/N: NO no shaft rip-off just no...) that had the face of the loveliest angel in the world…and even the manners to match. He sat drinking a cup of coffee (decaffeinated I really hope) with a drawing book under his free hand sketching without looking. His glasses were fogged over but you could still make out the long, inky black lashes that frame his hidden grey eyes. He turned to look at me and I nearly had to shield my eyes from the glare of all the chains and earrings he had on him today. He was in his standard, inverted uniform, and it made me cringe in realization at how good I though he looked drowning in black with subtle hints of red and gray. *Sigh* He smiled at me, a sickeningly sweet smile that made me want to claw out my insides and eat them…his smile is just that damn scary.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun? You look like you've just seen a ghost" His voice was genuinely laced with concern, deep and loving, yet soft and delicate. Yes…a good singing voice. His eyes even started to tear…I swear he's bipolar. "N…nothing's wrong Karetsu-sempai. Good Morning!" I even bowed as if I was talking to royalty.

He answered me with a breathtaking smile that made me have that stupid crush on him freshman year "Thank goodness…I'd be worried if you were not feeling well Naruto-kun." I stammered for a second before Kyuubi spoke up. "This is all well and nice…caring and all…but I need to cause my teachers misery so if you don't mind" the door was wide open and waiting for us to use. "Shall we go Naruto-kun?" again that soft, polite singer voice of his…creepy and extremely cute. I fear for my life.

…_.The rose did speak and it told me of all of the horrible things its thorns could do…_

We were five minutes early…as usual, thanks to Karetsu, and I couldn't help but feel nervous for some reason…like my impending death was about to hit me. I stepped out of the car as Kyuubi did and started to walk down to the hugest school in school history…not that it really mattered. Karetsu, my ever faithful bodyguard, stuck close to my side as he walked with feline grace…it always made me feel calmer. Kyuubi was instantly whisked by some third years who he fondly calls his 'associates' and Karetsu got ambushed by a girl a little shorter than me. "Aniki!" I heard the brunette cry as she ran into the unmoving, brick wall. Mimi was the dark goddess of this school for her heart of gold and her spine of steel. She would do anything for a person in need and I found myself very happy to be in her presence as she hugged Karetsu tightly then moved to me, smothering me in a natural perfume that was her everyday scent. "Mi…Mimi-chan I…think…that…n…n…Naruto-kun can't breathe" I heard the ever shy Hinata say from behind me as she coaxed Mimi off me.

Mimi flashed her a small, but very bright smile "You know I can't help it Hinata-chan…he's so cute in his uniform with those big blue eyes" I blushed and told her to shut up but all I got was a soft laugh from both her and Hinata. "Naruto!" Ugh…too early. I saw Dog-breath making his way toward me with Shikamaru and a smiling Lee. Karetsu suddenly twitched and moved behind me and as small as he was he was fully behind me, so much so I could feel his breath on my neck. After a couple of weird and somewhat embarrassing comments we finally got a chance to go inside and die at the hell we call school…well at least me…joy.

With the way Kakashi comes, we could have wasted 20 more minutes before even walking in for the late bell, but tell that to Karetsu and you'll be drinking your own body fluid. The man walked in with his porn novel over his face, as usual, followed by two other guys. One was about my height if not a little taller with shining black hair that looked blue as he stood in the light, and the hardest obsidian eyes I've ever seen in my lifetime. As he looked at me, I suddenly wondered if I was really so _tan, _I mean he was just so pale it made it seem like he was made from the clouds or from pure ivory…a precious yet beautiful white dabbed with the right amount of darkness…hmm?

The other wasn't like the boy I had been staring at for five whole minutes as they wrote their names on the board. The guy next to him had blond hair that curled on his left eye covering it complexly and completely, falling back in wisps to the back where it faded off in a darkened crimson color. As he turned to address the class his solitary eye shone a horrific crimson, boring right into my head before turning to Karetsu who had taken the seat next to me, and smiling quickly. He gave me the creeps. The raven wore the standard uniform while the blond wore the inverted; it made me think of this manga I had read two months ago for summer. The blonds' voice broke into my thoughts like liquid steel "Hello," he was staring right at Karetsu "I'm Minase, Kaji. Thank you for having me." After his statement he politely bowed, and got a few giggles in admiration; his eyes never left the raven by my side.

After the blond moved back to let the raven speak, I looked at my silent friend…only to see him…smiling…like he just got the best gift in the world…yep…psychotic. I look back at the raven like I had just seen the devil but the look faded as the he spoke. He bowed before speaking "Uchiha, Sasuke. Nice to meet you" more giggles of admiration as he stood and glanced off. Kakashi just simply told us that they were coming back from the Americas and gave them seats. The raven sat next to me while the blond sat two seats back from the raven, right where a good friend of Karetsu sits. I looked back and snickered as the blond locked a glare onto frosty jade eyes that stared heatedly back at him. It was hilarious until Karetsu looked back, then the blond forgot all about those frosty gems. So much for a class distraction.

_...Every time I looked at it, it'd grace me with an angelic "I love you Oji-sama…love me forever…"_

Love the world for it created lunch and with lunch comes off campus privileges. Yeah…lunch, art, and gym is where all my good grades come from but give me break! You'd be happy too if you had hawk-like obsidian eyes staring at you like you're a juicy mouse while the face attached has an attitude that sucks ass. I'm glad he's being shown around by Sakura or else he'd probably follow me…speak of the devil. How the CRAP did he get up here! And why is he talking to Kyuubi, and why is his hair longer, and he wears glasses…there kinda cute…focus…and "Naru-chan" I cringed, why the hell can't he call me Naruto like everyone else. He sat there smiling at me…smiling…Kyuubi… "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" I screamed, Kyuubi blinked at me, smile wearing off.

"I shouldn't have dropped you on your head as a child" he said turning back to the Uchiha.

"Wha??!!??"

"Listen idiot…nothing is wrong with me. I may get high off the sight of your pain and suffering…and maybe off of the fact that you still sleep curled to the side like a kitten…and the blood of other people…whatever but I still am hu-man." He said this slowly, as if he was talking to a child.

"Bastard"

"Dad died before either one of us knew him so…yeah…you're a bastard too" I hate him and his stupid logic!

"Shut up! And what the hell are you doing talking to Sasuke?" the raven next to him finally caught my attention as he took a fry out of the various Wendys bags my brother had next to him. His eyes flashed red as they hit the sun, then turned to me a normal black "So you've met my Ototou hmm?" his voice was a deeper, darker version of the silky younger Uchiha's…I did not just think that…My mind is just in shock (_A/n: Sure it is Naru sure…) _Wait "Ototou…"

"Yes Ototou…" He pointed behind me and my hair almost went white from shock as my vision was greeted by those hawk-like eyes "I told you we look alike Sasuke"

"Shut up Itachi! No one likes looking at your pale ass anyway (_A/N: Sorry but Ouch…that sounds like something I'd say to my mom)_" Wow that was the most emotion I'd seen out of him all day.

Itachi growled, the smirked wickedly "Not true" and he brushed back a lock of my brothers hair, to which said brother looked at him fondly.

I could feel Sasuke twitch "An asshole for an asshole" he muttered and I laughed a little bit. He walked over to the pair and grabbed a bag, then proceeded to sit far away from the odd couple who started to share food; I followed him with my own bag. He let out a small sigh as he bit in a fry and then crinkled his nose. "What?" I asked.

"Wendys' fries suck" Wow and he's funny.

"How'd you get away from Sakura? No one in this school that's really cute gets away from her so fast" I blurted out after taking a bite of the chicken nuggets my brother got for me.

He looked at me with a smirk until I realized what I said and looked, blushing "A boy with a bowl cut that had energy for days offered to take her to lunch, and while she was auguring with him I slipped away." That made me laugh again, much harder than last time but when I lifted my head to tell him about what he said, I saw the most beautiful expression on his face. I guess it was because the only people who looked at me like that were Hinata, Karetsu (and it's so rare and in privet), and Kyuubi (when I do something he loves), but I found myself blushing harder under his sweet gaze. It faded when I heard his body shift, and then the clanging of the thin gates behind us "Trouble." I glanced up to see he had an annoyed face plastered on, jaw tightly shut. Then I heard what he meant "Saaassuukkeee-kuuuunnn" that can't be…Sakura? My eyes were wide open in fear, she and Kyuubi don't exactly see eye to eye…long story. She opened the door to the roof in a burst of color, her standard blue and white pleaded skirt flying in the breeze of it.

She smiled brightly at him, and a little twinge of anger boiled inside me "Sasuke-kun! I wasn't done showing you the school" she walked slowly over to us, swinging her hips a little more than needed "We still haven't gotten to the art department and the gym" by now I was twitching but it was hardly noticeable, being that my hands were behind me for support. That's when she noticed me and gasped "Sasuke…why don't you have lunch with me instead! It'll be much better than eating on this drafty rooftop and I'm sure Naruto won't mind. Will you Naruto?" I didn't want to be rude so I kept my mouth shut. Sometimes I really hated Sakura, but this time I had not a reason to…just had the anger inside of me. Sasuke came to my rescue though "No thank you Haruno-san" he said so coldly that my heart quivered a bit…just a bit…I'm used to cold bastards "My brother and I like to spend quality time together" and he pointed behind her where my brother and Itachi sat STILL feeding one another and looking like two lovers off a soap opera…no wonder Kyuubi hadn't scared her already. I laughed a bit as I looked at them, but stopped abruptly as Sakura glared at me "Sorry Sakura-chan"

Her upper lip curled in disgust, her hand sweeping behind her bubblegum hair and pushing it back "That Haruno-san to you"

Her comment caused Sasuke to glare up at her and bite out coldly "And that's Uchiha-san to you Haruno-_san_." I snapped my head over to look at him, and got the surprise of seeing the sun glare off his iris, turning his eyes a deep crimson color. That, compared with his glare and set jaw, made Sakura quiver in her pristine, white boots. She turned around without uttering another word, and went back inside, shutting the door softly. The young Uchiha just rested against the gates again sighing "What a pain." I just looked down and didn't say anything. The only other person who ignored Sakura Haruno, the most popular cheerleader and the girl I had a huge crush on since third grade, were Kyuubi and him. I looked at him as he ate his burger slowly, looking at the sky, trying to ward off his anger. Why would he be angry?

He doesn't even know me?

TBC

* * *

**Still tired**

**Hungry**

**Pissed**

**Aries: *Half dead and screaming* Why! Why me! Why not Mimi!**

**SLH: BECAUSE! I like Mimi.**

**Mimi: :3**

**Aries: *Cries***

**Naruto: Why do I sound like a girl?**

**Sasuke: Because this is me we're talking about. I could make the straightest man gay.**

_**Crickets: *Chrep Chrep***_

**Sasuke: Bitch.**

**SLH: Thank you! And thank the cricket too! *Crickets Bow***

**Sakura: Why did you make Sasu *gets a cold feeling* Uchiha-san angry at me *starts to cry***

**SLH: Because I really didn't like you for a long time and you're the only person that would probably be a cheerleader that is a complete…yeah not going to say that…**

**Sakura: What?**

**Dyme: Let's break down the facts…**

**Your pretty and every boy likes you on the show expect most of the main characters, you could have guys flock to you (Sakura: You included *wink* Dyme: Taken)**

**You kinda always sit on the sidelines and **_**Cheer **_**instead of doing actual fighting**

**And let's not forget three ( I have more I'm just lazy) the fact that you dislike Naruto (Who would be considered a loser) and you adore Sasuke in the first series (Not. Gonna. Say. Anything.)**

**Sakura: So you're saying that she hates me!**

**SLH: No he's saying that all the facts are there. Don't worry…your character gets better. **

**Sakura: Yay!**

**SLH: Maybe.**

**Sakura: Aww…**

**Mimi: Kay we love you! Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aires: First things first…sorry for the delay on this chapter.**

**SLH: I lost motivation until just recently**

**Dyme: *coughs* while drawing me *cough***

**SLH: Enjoy the story!**

**

* * *

  
**

**SLH: *smiling***

**Aries: *looking at SLH***

**SLH: *smiling…still***

**Aries: What are you so happy about?**

**SLH: *Still smiling* …you're a Ram**

**Aries: I'm not a goddamn ram!**

**SLH: *frowns* But you said you were…**

**Aries: For the last TIME its sarcasm**

**SLH: What's that taste like…*Grins stupidly* (DBZ Abridged! *Maniacal laugh*)**

**Aries: Dammit you homicidal son of a---**

**Mimi: *Walks by singing the funeral march***

**SLH: *giggles* Kitty! *chases Mimi***

**Dyme and Aries: Wow…it finally happened…**

**Naruto: What happened?**

**Dyme: …*looks at the sky in fear***

_**Remember that Naruto is not the property of this authoress or whatever you want to call her. She just feels like writing about them and every time she does will be fined one million dollars for not putting up this disclaimer. Thank you and enjoy her crappy story thing.**_

_**Chapter two: Burning**_

_My body felt so heavy after_

_After seeing those fond eyes…_

_And then its heated glare_

_My thoughts were all just…_

It was so hot tonight, even with the air-conditioner…just so damn hot for some reason. I lay under the newly made up sheets with Persil on my head completely naked, but still burning the heck up. The green numbers on my clock shone 1:21, and made it seem like the walls had alien shadows. Wow alarm clocks are really evil creatures! My room door was cracked from when Kyuubi left earlier _'Don't mess up the house, get in the damn bed by 12 at least, and if you go out leave a note saying if you're going to stay out all night…on second though I won't be back until Sunday…never mind. Kyuu. Chu Chu!' _Stupid…irresponsible…asshole. The shuffling of my body under the sheets almost scared the crap out of me as my feet touched the only part of the house that wasn't hot. Lucky ass floor. I slipped on Kyuubi's old oversized t-shirt with the dragon on the shoulder and left the room.

'_Naru…'_

The thermostat wasn't far away but it sure as hell was not an easy trip there. WHO'S F-ING SHOE IS THIS! Ow it hurts so much…lazy moochers. Karetsu and Kiba must have left them…though I wonder why my house doesn't smell like dog and sweat. Maybe Kiba does keep his—tip tip _taaap—_so much for the shoe mystery.

Tip tip _tappp_.

No…it too hot for this

Tip tip _tappp_

I don't want to find a finger in my sink! I'm too young to go crazy!

Tip tip _tappp---Crreeeeaaakkk!_

I swear to whatever thing up there I'll never read another Stephen—

"Naruto?" I know that voice! My feet carried me back before my mind could register what I was doing, and

I found myself looking at two familiar sets of jade eyes; one set, and icy cold the other deadly amused. I let out a shaky breath of relief. They always come in my house like this…why can't they just use the front door to save me a heart-attack. Soft chuckling disturbed my thoughts and made me smile at them. "Have you ever heard of a door?"

The brunette answered "Yes, we have, we just prefer to scare the living daylights out of you"

Ha ha ha "Really now, I though you couldn't help it"

The red-head spoke up this time "I can't you know. I have to follow him to make sure he doesn't go to jail again"

The brunette bristled "Shut up! I wouldn't hurt Naru-chan and you know it"

"Yeah sure"

"That's right"

"Uh huh"

"Yeah"

"…"

"…" I looked between the two glares radiating toward the other and giggled, they were always so funny. Their heads snapped to me as they yelled "What's so funny!" in unison, glares and growls the same too. I took one look at them as I giggled and broke into a full blown laugh "Ha ha two ha ha ha just are hee hee ha ha so like ha ha." That caused them to look at each other and glare, then back at the laughing idiot and glare, then sigh taking their respectable places on my bed. Shukaku and Gaara, the deadliest twins alive, and I get to laugh at them without so much as bleeding in two places…My best friends…Shukaku lay on my bed with my pillows propped behind him and Gaara sat on the edge of the bed, his legs crossed in front of him. I moved out of the doorway a bit to sit in front of the bed, legs splayed out and hands supporting my back. Gaara, the red-head, pointed at something on the floor "You should really learn to clean your room Naruto-kun" he said softly and ignored my glare.

"Yeah, it'll happen sometime" I murmured; suddenly a nice, cold feeling crept up my backside and made me yelp. Two sets of jades locked on me as I got up quickly and left to go to the bathroom, boxers in hand. I heard a snort from Shukaku and a slapping noise, then quiet. Heh heh karma's a biotch, eh Shukaku. Boxers back on I slipped back in the room to find the twins in a very _loving_ embrace. They had switched positions so that now Gaara lay on my pillows and Shukaku lay curled on his side furthest from me, short, brown hair falling like liquid across his brother's chest. One of Gaara's hands made trails through it in a soothing manner and I could see the tale-tale signs of a blush on Shukaku's round cheeks…very affectionate scene…damn why didn't I get that camera on sale that weekend.

I walked in softly, taking in the scene with awe as Gaara's unnaturally sweet, mint orbs looked at me. He raised a finger to his mouth in a 'shushing' gesture but otherwise stayed completely still. "I was only gone for a half a second" I whispered to him, my eyes drawn to Shukaku's sleeping form.

"He was already tired" he whispered back, stroking Shukaku's hair a little slower and narrowing his eyes.

"What happened?" my mouth felt bitter with worry.

"The bastards back…he wants me to come home like a good boy and take my medicine" My wide blue eyes met his now hardened green ones as he looked at the floor beneath my bed. I remember the last time this happened…Shukaku snapped and was almost sentenced to life for manslaughter at eight, until the judges found valid evidence of his 'innocence.' That man…their father was just…a monster. Gaara looked at me then at his sleeping brother. He never slept anymore, fearing for Shukaku's life. I hated the fact that the man gave Shukaku a filthy name like his to have, he wasn't a monster…he didn't deserve to be named after one.

"So he…"

"Yeah" he paused mid-stroke, making his twin mewl and whine for his hands again "He went a little nuts" that hand that was stroking strands of rich chocolate moved down to pull at Shukaku's tight half-shirt. I shuffled over to look and saw long, angry, slashes on his breast. It was in the Kanji that was forever marked in Gaara's skin above his right eye

'_Ai…love'_

As I stared in brief wonder and disbelief, I saw Gaara's hand tremble, a pale finger tracing the day old scar etched into his beloved brother's skin. Said brother mewled again and snuggled closer to his teddy sibling. The shirt was pulled down moments later and a kiss was planted on Shukaku's head. I swallowed heavily "I hate it when he does things like this…" was the inaudible whisper that fell from Gaara as he looked at his brothers sleeping form.

"He just doesn't want to lose you" I found myself saying lamely, but it got his blazing green eyes on me. He tucked a strand of brunette behind his brother's ear, then beckoned to me "It's late" was his silent explanation. I wasted no time cuddling up to him, savoring the cool of his skin. As I got comfortable, my thoughts drifted to Sasuke…

Sasuke holding me…

With those kind eyes that turn red with the sun…

Nothing ever gets past the red-head though, so it was with my soft sigh. He looked at me on his chest expectantly "What?" My voice was breathless and my cheeks were warm as he looked at me…but all I could see was his eyes gently changing to black and the soft raven hair that kissed his cheeks and neck "…look like your…S'ke"

"Huh?" I blinked slowly.

"I said stop looking at me like that. You're worse than that kid Shinsuke" He growled softly and I laughed, but it soon died down.

"Gaa-chan?" I felt him stiffen; I haven't used that name since we were little kids "I met someone weird today…"

"…" No answer, but a small nod "…Who?"

I swallowed but it was half starved and sounded like a drowning cat "A new guy…"

"Kaji?" I felt him growl the name…he must not like him much.

"Iie…Uchiha…" there was a long silence after that. I looked up at Gaara from my place on his breast and saw his jade eyes turning a brief but subtle hazel. Why was he mad? I felt Shukaku stir a bit and that broke his trance-like gaze with the wall; eyes turning a light mint again. "Naruto…" he said softly; I blinked at his cold voice "Stay away from him…" his green eyes bore into my soul like a laser, shooting warning after warning until it softened into worry "He's…he'll hurt you Naru…" I felt the coolness of his body and became uncomfortable suddenly, its coolness not sating the heat. I nodded and settled down; sleep taking my thoughts and projecting them into dreams. The last thing I heard before the abyss…was the quiet howling of a wolf in the distance.

_I was warned…yet I pressed on driven mad with desire…_

The morning came and with it brought the feeling of clutter. I didn't have to crack an eye to see I was being hugged to death by Shukaku. My body stretched despite the embrace. I cracked an eye open to see Shukaku's coal, black lids and his parted pink lips. It was funny how he looked so innocent in his sleep yet could make a person quiver with a glare. One of his jade eyes opened slowly, the other followed as I dislodged myself from his body. He looked around blearily then fell back to the bed with a huff, out like a light. Shukaku + Saturday Morning = Lazy. A smell of French toast and buttery muffins circled the room and I knew that it would happen and minute now…

_Three _

_Two _

_One _

_Diiinnnnggg! _

And Shukaku sits straight up like a zombie, covers thrown everywhere and jade irises locking on me as the potential enemy…shit. It took all of two seconds for me to find Shukaku's feet on my floor and cough up the smoke from his feet. Shukaku + Gaara + Muffins = Heaven. At least in Shukaku's opinion. My face is stunned, so says the almighty mirror, and for a while I just try to comprehend what happened. I fail miserably. My feet drag me into the kitchen and sit me at a stool before my mind gets over the shock…and then almost makes me have a huge nosebleed. There…right in the kitchen….are the twins and I can't pry my eyes away.

Gaara is holding up a blueberry muffin while his free arm is thrown around Shukaku's small waist and Shukaku looks like he all but gave up with his arms around his brother's neck. Their eyes are closed but their mouths are moving and sucking, heads rotating to get better access. I see Gaara's tongue after a while, a ruby ring flashing teasingly at me as he ravaged his brother's small mouth. Whimpers and moans left the younger Sabaku, until I had the great pleasure of seeing a devilish smirk in the kiss and lust-filled jade eyes opening and fluttering closed.

And after that…

All I can say…

Is _fu--_

The front door banged opened and five heads popped through, the twins still going at it like nothing was happening. I saw brunette first, then a bob of dark brunette and then "Oh my god! Ew!" Way to go Kiba. Both Sabakus split from their steamy kiss with a trail of saliva following, broken by Gaara's quick peck to his smaller brother's bruised lips. Gaara glared at Kiba as Shukaku's cheeks turn a soft pink and his pale hand grabbed the muffin out of his brother's limp hand. It takes dog boy a whole two minutes of sputtering to form words "What the hell?!"

Both Sabakus turn his way "What?" says Gaara

"We usually do things like that…" Shukaku adds after he finishes his muffin, Kiba deadpans both of them.

"So you see nothing wrong with kissing your twin, you see nothing wrong with 'doing it' every time you invite us over your house, YOU GAVE ME NIGHTMARES!" Dog boy sits in the stool with a huff, making little whimpering noises and telling the thoughts to go away. The twin look at him apathetically while Karetsu menders in with his flow-y walk, takes a muffin and sits close to me. I stare incredulously at the raven as he takes a plate and sets his muffin down to brush a long lock of raven out of the way. "It's not our fault you just burst into people's houses without knocking" the twins said in unison, their tones almost sound like one voice.

"Yeah…well…you COULD tell me over the phone that you" he points to Gaara "are having your cock sucked by him" he grimaces as Shukaku licks his lips, lashes lowing a little.

"It's called breakfast" he purrs as he looked at his brothers exposed neck.

"Naruto-kun would you like to share my muffin" I just look at him like he's grown five eyes.

"No thank you" I say quietly but he still shoves a piece in my mouth and chuckles.

"But you need to eat Naruto-kun" he says as I eat the pastry and sigh looking back to the twins and Kiba.

"It's called WRONG. No one wants to see that in the morning" Kiba yelled.

"Yet you stayed until I drank all of his milk, you must have thought it was very hot" Shukaku retorted, letting slim, yet deadly pale arms wrap around his tiny middle.

"Yeah…did you wish it was you…huh Kiba" Gaara hissed into his brothers sensitive neck, making him gasp, and that boys and girls shut Kiba up for the rest of the day. Hinata walked in after the conversation, having been talking to Ino at the door, "Kiba-kun, are you ill?" she asked politely and Shukaku bit his lip to stifle the laugh.

"No Hinata…he's not ill…" the brunette says trailing a finger across the pale arms holding him "he just has a little allergy to the milk I brought" I couldn't help it and started to chuckle at Shukaku. Hinata looked confused, then worried "Well then I'll go to the corner store and get some different milk…would you like to come with me Kiba-kun" I was biting my hand as Dog boy nodded quietly and left without so much as a glance to the twins. Ino walked over to a stool and sat down "How are you Naruto?"

I blinked at her "What do you mean, Ino-chan?" she laughed softly, I could always make her happy. Her sparkling blue eyes turned down in remorse as she looked at me. Our gazes held for a while until realization hit me "Oh…I'm okay!" I chirped; she smiled. Ino had gone away last weekend for a concert that her friend asked her to play violin for. She's a cheerleader too, and was also Haruno Sakura's best friend although you'd call their friendship more of a rivalry, since they have so many good qualities about one another and that outshine a lot of people. When she came back from her trip, however, she and Sakura's friendship became rocky as with Sakura's friendship with me. Ino been remorseful every since…

She thinks it's her fault which isn't true…

Gaara had long since released Shukaku and had set some green tea in front of us, walking away silently. Ino was very grateful for the fact that he tolerated her. "How is Sakura?" she whispered in a voice only I could here, I turned to the scene in front of me, where Mimi had just glomped the brick wall yet again, and was petting his hair saying 'Good Kitty.' My tears were hot on my cheeks "She's great. She happens to like one of the new kids…Sasuke" I felt the body next to me stiffen.

"So predictable…she's so predictable!" she whispered harshly, her nails biting into her long, flower printed, purple skirt. Her eyes were deadly slits as she whispered to me softly "She always used to be attracted to guys like him…and now that _he's_ back she'll do anything to have him. Why can't she just give up!" tears dotted her pretty lashes as she shut them tightly "Why can't she just…"

Sai…

She's still thinking of her relationship with him…

"You still love Sai…don't you?" Ino looked at me with red-stained eyes, the near violet irises shaking and quivering with emotion. She sighed "No…I still love Sakura" she said softly then excused herself to the bathroom. My eyes trailed her, the gently swishing of her blonde hair, the pale and elegant color of her skin, the purple and white tank. My eyes trailed her with helplessness, but what could I really do.

_She was always alone…the solitary lily_

The morning was lively as all around the table of my friend someone had praises for Gaara's cooking skills and Mimi's love of Karetsu (She pushed him in a closet and locked it saying it was a game then lost the key to the closet door. I've never seen Karetsu that pissed at her). But soon the food was gone and as was everyone else, leaving me alone in Kyuubi's apartment as a request from me. After Ino left with a bone-crushing hug that could rival Lee's (Do not ask! I still have so many bruises), I lay on my bed fully clothed in a tight black shirt and jeans that cross with strips of black in X's all the way to the ends. The sky outside my window was grey with smudges of black saying that a storm was coming fast, and by the looks of it, it was going to be long and loud. _Thunderstorm_

I hate storms…I **really **_**hate **_storms. The first light lit sky and the rain plotted down to the ground. I shivered as a grumble of thunder sounded far away, my eyes caught in my ceiling. _If I stay still and look straight up I should forget about it…right. _

Five minutes…

Ten minutes, grumble and groan

Fifteen, **Knock, Knock Knock! **Shit! I was up and sitting in a cold sweat as the knocking persisted, the sound of thunder and rain falling in the backdrop. _No problem…it's just Gaara and Shukaku back from the store. _Sure…keep thinking that Naruto. I walk slowly to the door, until I hear ragged breathing from the other side. "Is someone there?!" Sasuke? At that voice I found myself running to the door and yanking it open…where he stood dripping wet…

"Naruto?"

TBC

**Naruto: *Looks as SLH* Is she going to be okay?**

**Dyme: Don't ask…**

**SLH: *Calmly drawing a picture***

**Mimi: What's wrong guys…is something wrong with her again *Looks at SLH***

**Dyme: Umm *Points behind SLH***

**Mimi: *looks and screams* OMG!**

**SLH: What?**

**Mimi: *faints***

**SLH: Mimi?**

**Sasuke: What's going on…did she go crazy again? **

**Dyme&Naruto: Don't ask!**

**SLH: *Holds up a sign***

_Read and Review…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Aries: Crazy son of a bitch**

**Gaara: What are you bitching about now?**

**Shukaku: *Pulls cover over himself* And why are you in our room?**

**Aries: *looks at Gaara and Shukaku* Hey buddies!**

…

…

**SLH: *singing* Hush little baby don't say a word…**

***Aries gets thrown out of a window***

**SLH: *Looks at Aries and picks him up* Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird…**

_***Singing* Remember that Naruto is not the property of this authoress or whatever you want to call her. She just feels like writing about them and every time she does will be fined one million dollars for not putting up this disclaimer. Thank you and enjoy her crappy story thing. *Singing***_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter three: The darker half **

Heartbeats are very loud when you looking at a sexy, wet raven standing in your doorway. For a while I just looked at him like I did on the first day he came to school, dazed and entranced like he was a God and I was his disciple. His shirt was soaked through…and it was _white, _a button up that showed his pretty pale skin and the faint brown of his nipples. His jeans hugged him tightly like a clasp, making my eyes dart from his eyes and back to contain the heat coaling in my stomach…but…what really had me was his face. The eyes shining underneath the soppy but silky hair that had fallen and came about to just below the nape of his neck, were a dark almost invisible crimson. He smirked at me "Dobe."

"Huh?"

"Are you going to let me in or just jump me?" the invisible film of crimson was gone and I shook my head to process my thoughts.

"Oh…sure…come in" My body moved aside as he strode in, heavy boots mucking up the floor "I hope you know you're cleaning that up"

He turned to me "Sure, but can I get a towel?" Train of thought left as the shirt, how the hell did he unbutton it so fast, fell off his arms to be gathered in his hands. Holy mother of fuck he was hot. It wasn't until a thunder clasp sounded that I squeaked and ran to get the towel. It only took me a minute to come back but when I did he was sitting Indian-style on the hardwood floor of the kitchen, boots on today's newspaper that happened to be on the table. His eyes were hazy, like he was daydreaming. It was a little unnerving…he didn't seem like the type to just sit in his thoughts in front of people.

I moved closer to him, but he didn't move. I held out the towel but he didn't budge, he just looked at the wall, still in a dream. I sighed…I'm not going to let him freeze to death…but it'd be rude to…I looked at his eyes and saw the dream in them and sighed once more, dropping to my knees and wrapping the towel around the Uchiha's shoulders. I felt him jump a little and then saw his eyes turn to me as I started to dry him off, but he made no move to stop me. I wished he did. His chest felt so nice…and I'm sure he noticed all the times I moved the towel just to feel that soft pale skin. It felt like touching a flower, soft and fleshy but then like touching stone as his body was toned and chiseled to perfection. I wanted to taste it. I wanted to mark it… "Sorry" the towel was grabbed from his torso where I had just dried and pulled, I held it fast.

"About what?" his midnight orbs melted into my blue ones and made me weak.

"I zoned out…the rain does that to me a lot" he whispered quietly, shivering as I rubbed his stomach.

"You don't like the rain?" I was whispering too as if talking any louder would make him disappear.

"No. I love it…that's why I'm so soaked" he purred, his eyes hazing over again and a small smirk gracing his features.

"You were outside…in the rain…to actually be in the rain?" I deadpanned him as he nodded "You're weird"

"…and you're slow but ignorance is bliss right?" I heard him chuckle and growled.

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Ass"

"Dipshit" he smirked as I pause after, trying to think of another word to say…snoddy bastard. "Did you take a shower?"

"What?!"

"Do you have a shower? It's not that hard of a question Moron." Okay everything I said earlier can go to hell! What a prick!

"Down this hallway and to your right, towels are in the cabinet under the sink" I said coldly, he blinked at me, eyes showing with something before he rose and strode to the bathroom. As I was watching his ass and his tone, appetizing back, my mind registered that flash of emotion…hurt.

But…why?

_He spent his days pleasing me and his nights cutting his soul in two…_

I can't think…

I really can't think with my room being down the hall from the bathroom…

And the shower running

With sexy raven in said shower…

And clothes for him to wear by my side

On my bed…

After Sasuke went to take his shower five minutes ago, I remembered that he had nothing to wear and went digging in my closet for something that would fit him. The after spending a minute finding something I realized I would have to give them to him…in the shower…or after the fact. So here I am ten minutes later still pondering what to do…intrude on sexy raven while in shower or catch a glimpse of him wet again…completely naked…out of shower. Another clasp of thunder sounded from my room and broke me out of my trance, making me scoot far away from the window. I still hate thunderstorms…where are Shukaku and Gaara?

I stared terrified at the window for a while until my door opened and Sasuke walked in. What was I afraid of again? He looked at me as my eyes roamed his body like a hungry cat and smirked. The proof of someone loving me: sexy raven walks over, clad in a blue towel and grabs clothes from side of bed, turns around and gets dressed…RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. I swallowed heavily. Why! Oh god, god that ass! Oh god his legs! Oh god...what the hell was that? Disregarding the fact that sexy ass prick was getting dressed, my eyes locked on a pretty looking tattoo on his upper left shoulder. It was kind-of like a tribal marking wrapping around a comma -like circle in the middle. The tribal tattoo itself was spiky but it lost the spikiness as it curled around its center. I didn't notice my eyes had yet to come off of it until I saw my hand caressing the soft, darkened skin and felt Sasuke flinch away. I gazed up softly at him, the thunder a distant backdrop. "Did it hurt?" I whispered, he shivered.

"What do you mean" his voice was low and silky, eyes blazing and boring into mine as the shirt I lent him was pulled over his chest.

"The tattoo" it was breathy and light but he had heard it.

"It's not what you think..." he said, the silky tone his voice took melted my legs to mush.

I stayed upright though "...no..."

"No...it's not" He touched his shoulder and shuddered, turning so his back was to me "The rain is stopping"

"Huh?" I followed a black-tinted fingernail outside where the sky was gaining a lighter glow and the sun was peeking though the clouds. Hell, throw in a rainbow why don't you! "You can stay...a little bit longer...you know..." The air in the room suddenly became warmer, like the night I couldn't sleep, his eyes were crimson as he turned to me. "Itachi's probably worried sick" I didn't want him to leave but he stepped around me, thanking me for my clothes and saying he'd get his clothes later...but I...didn't want him to leave.

He was still close...

I grabbed his hand...

Pulled hard...

Then the phone rang....right as Sasuke fell into me...

Our lips locked together....

"_N-naruto-kun!..It's Hinata...Gaara-k-kun and Shukaku-k-kun are stuck at m-my house for a little while. Our power bl-blew...so...they told me to tell you and make sure you're okay. P-please call me back alright._

_

* * *

  
_

_I gave it my life...but..._

_**...Somewhere father away...**_

"Kaji?"

My call echoed through the large structure called Kaji's house...more like a mansion...this place brought back so many memories. "Kaji?" I could my feet padding and padding on the hard, marble floor. There were so many rooms and so much mystery surrounding me, I loved it here. I love Naruto-kun's place as well, but--? "Kaji" There was an open door and warm air was pouring out it. As I walked up to it, white light shone completely though...I couldn't see a thing. "_Koneko-chan_" Kaji! Elation spread through me as his soft voice filtered though the white haze softly. I stepped in without a second thought...to see him staring at me, wings extending and calming once more.

I smiled happily "Master..."

"It's nice to see you again...it's been _far _to long...Koneko-chan..."

I smiled wider...over 500 years...Master.

_A far off dream

* * *

  
_

There was something pulling at me as Sasuke's lips touched mine...thoughts....memories....des—I couldn't think, my body refused to move. A tongue prodded my lower lip and I gasped, the tongue taking advantage and sucking the strength of my body from my mouth. So..._good. _My eyes fluttered shut, unnatural heat flowed though my body...I was on fire. I was on fire! He pulled back, smirking as I fell bonelessly to the ground, shuddering. I felt pleasure shooting though my body and jerked a bit, sweating profusely. "S'ke?" I managed to whimper, his smirk ran devious.

"_Naruto" _he breathed, eyes glowing and darkening a little. Another shot of pleasure flowed though me, sending me writhing at pulling at my clothes...why was I so _hot..._I looked into the blazing crimson of the man above me. He was smirking and watching, watching and I rubbed my erection through my jeans, watching as I mewled and panted, watching and drinking it in with satisfaction. "Nnng...S'ke" What the hell was this! I don't even...GOD "Sasuke!" I couldn't help it...what ever this was...was it...was...Sasuke pulled me to lay on his chest.

"How did it feel Naru..." he growled softly into my ear, his tongue licking the shell.

"Nyah..." I tired to speak, to ask him what the hell he did but my body wouldn't respond. I could do nothing but heave on his strong chest and breathe, my mouth hanging open and drool hanging from the side from my orgasm. I felt his lips on mine and gave him all the passion that had just been drained into me. I don't know how long this lasted but when we pulled away I was panting harshly. He just licked his lips, a devilish smile marring his features... "W-what...did...you...ahh!" I arched away from him, body filling with heat again, hips bucking down into his. White danced around my vision as it did, and I could vaguely fell his lips touching my neck, his hands guiding my hips.

Oh god...

_Oh God! _

_**SASUKE!**_

_...silence..._

I heard Gaara and Shukaku opening my window, and felt Gaara's soft hands, but my eyes wouldn't open. I tired my hardest to will myself awake but...I was too weak. My body felt like...it still tingled...I still felt Sasuke's lips...his hands....his tongue. Oh _god..._it had to be a dream...a dream...but what the heck was that coursing though me. Gaara's voice broke though my thoughts like water though a dam "Out cold"

"Must have been too scared of the rain...you know how pussy he becomes when he hears thunder" say that to my face, Shukaku! Well...when I wake up.

"What about you and swimming..." ha ha...

'**Shut **up! I drowned...it was scary...drop it!" I could smell his pout, then I heard a sniffing noise.

"What's up Shu" I tensed for some reason.

Shukaku growled "Someone's been here" another sniffing sound "and it smells like...royalty"

"Kaji?" he growled, he must really not like that guy...

"No....but it way too faint to tell---." White danced in the darkness and suddenly wave after wave of pure pleasure hit me. I heard Gaara gasp in shock as I arched high off the bed, eyes finally open and mouth open in a scream.

_What was this..._

Sasuke's face kept flashing in my mind, strong crimson eyesdanced wildly, hard erection pressed into my backside...like he was there. It had me screaming and moaning incoherent things as the twins did what they could to contain me. Finally, a flare of pain entered my system, making me fall back with a huff, eyes half-lidded and mouth open and panting for air. My vision was still rimmed with white and my ears felt like a river was running right by me. The pain intensified then left, leaving me tired and empty. What was this?

"Naruto stay awake..." Gaa-chan...I'm sleepy...

"Listen to him stay wake! You can sleep later" Shu Shu so worried...don't worry...S'ke made me so much better...

"Naruto!"

"Naru-chan please! Stay awake!"

"Naru--"

* * *

_...S'ke..._

_

* * *

  
_

"Kaji!"

My body slumped against him, arms wrapped around his neck as he continued to thrust into me. His crimson eyes sparkled at me, lips locked on my neck as I bounced with every movement. The heat was scalding as he rocked into me, his huge sex hitting me over and over again in that one spot. My neck was also on fire, his canines digging deep into my artery and sucking me dry "Kaji...Nnng...harder" in truth...if he went any harder I'd break...but I wanted too....as long as he...our positions changed so I was lying on my back looking intently at the creature taking me...this beautiful creature...

Yet he was....

He was...

_**KAJI!**_

_Love me to death Master...you know I'll just come back._

_

* * *

  
_

**Dyme: Someone's kinky today...**

**SLH: I had to restrain myself quiet a bit writing this though...**

**Dyme: Why?**

**SLH: Dunno aids the story and the confusion...**

**Dyme: Uh-huh...Now...what's with the chappie shortage woman *points a shotgun a SLH* and don't you dare tell me something stupid like _'Final exams were hard' _because you and those things always get along! (Got a fucking 'A' on a AP Physics quiz...An EFFING 'A'....smart ass bitch could have tutored me!)**

**SLH: True true...well...I've discovered Vocaliod and fell in love with Ren's song 'Turn into love'**

**Dyme: That all...*Cocks a white eyebrow***

**SLH: I've also been considering what to do with this chapter since I really didn't want to rush things...I guess my little try at magic will have to do. **

**Dyme: Okay...**

**SLH: Also I'd like to state that this is NOT a vamp fic...once I introduce the idea at hand you will get it.**

**Dyme : Anything else?**

**SLH: Aries is Dead?**

**Dyme: No...just really really injured.**

**SLH: Thank God! I was scared for a while.**

**Dyme: Why? I thought you hated him?**

**SLH: No Darling...I don't hate him...*evol-grin* Well anyway...**

**Gaara and Shukaku: Read and Review if you want...**

**Mimi: HEY that's my line! *cries***


	4. Chapter 4

**SLH: Complicated things are coming your way...**

**

* * *

****SLH: We got fishes!**

**Aries: Good for you...now...**

**SLH: Don'cha wanna see them *Points to a huge fish tank in the shadows***

**Aries: Sure I'll humor you...**

**Sasuke: *battered and beaten up* DON'T DO IT!**

**SLH: *smiles* Too late...**

**Aries: HOLY MOTHER OF---!**

**Mimi: *giggles as she hears Aries' scream* SLHuntress must like the sharks I bought...and the pool...**

_**MIMI: Remember that Naruto is not the property of this authoress or whatever you want to call her. She just feels like writing about them and every time she does will be fined one million dollars for not putting up this disclaimer. Thank you and enjoy her crappy story thing. **_

_**Chapter Four: Liquid Brain**_

It's been almost a week.

Four days.

96 hours since that rainy night; I've avoided him since.

Today's gym was swimming and I just sat there at the edge, my feet dangling in the water. The whole reason we were in the pool was because two of the teachers got into a major argument that caused a big uproar, and while they were talking the heat blew, on a 90 degree school day. So that, along with the fact that the teachers made us miss and hour of precious learning, ended school for the day. Unfortunately for me, Guy felt like his gym class couldn't be canceled for a little heat and had last gym class, my gym class, transferred to the pool to swim laps. Our school is twisted, especially since principal Baa-chan agreed to it seeing as she still had work to do, work she did in the only room that was still air-conditioned; the indoor pool. I sneezed just as Lee and a long-haired brunette finished up their race, the brunette winning by a hair. "Neji my youthful friend" oh god "I hope that I may have the glorious honor of racing you again! But I shall warn you I will train harder and will not lose! Until next time! I sh--" I snickered as Neji looked left at a pretty blond rubbing a towel through his short hair, he stared for a while until Lee tapped him gently on the shoulder, looking calm and concerned for once. Neji just shook his head and sighed.

_Sasuke isn't here today..._

I looked empathetically at the long-haired brunette, Sasuke flashing in my mind. My heart thudded painfully in my chest as I thought of him...his red eyes...and his soft pale skin. There was a blush on my face, I could feel it but, but I just felt so confused. As I thought about Sasuke and how nice he felt another thought crossed my mind...Kyuubi...and the twins. The day after that and my erratic behavior had Kyuubi so scared for me. The twins were apathetic as usual but something was off, like they knew something. That weekend was the hardest thing to piece together and often gave me a very bad headache. Gaara said is was a side effect of the medicine he gave me though...although...it sounded so wrong. On Monday, when I came in I could hardly meet the Uchiha's stare. There was a time I did and what I saw in his eyes almost caused me to break down and cry, so much remorse...even though I know for a fact it wasn't his fault.

It was mine.

My stupid impulsive want of him that night.

I shivered mentally as as I remembered all he did to me, and even four days after it I could still feel his hands, his kisses on my cheeks, his nips to my neck and I swear I almost moaned out loud when I felt his—a body sat next to me, crushing my thoughts. In my head, I laughed bitterly as I looked at the boy beside me, nagging and nagging myself that what I was thinking was wrong. My thoughts were disrupted again as he started to speak "I see Neji still can't pry his eyes from Yuki.." His gray eyes stared at me from his corner vision, his tongue licking his lips. I briefly wondered if a tongue ring would hurt before my thoughts went back to Sasuke and I sighed in reply. He raised an eyebrow "I'm not going to ask what's wrong but--" he paused thoughtfully, as if weighing his choices "Would you like to come over later? I have someone who I want you to meet." To say I was surprised would be and understatement. I nodded dumbly and he smiled just a Guy blew the whistle and wished us a very 'youthful' afternoon. I just sighed in response.

_Normally he'd never show it, but he'd give his life in a heartbeat..._

The first time I had been to Karetsu's house, I was helping him move in from his dad house, who he hated with a vengeance. In that short amount of time I had to admit that I had never heard that much cursing come form his mouth...and I never thought that bricks could break that easily. The second time I went, I was helping him spring clean and came home covered in sweat and tired like I had just run a marathon. This time, though, was so different. He had various snacks and such ready for twenty guests, (when I was sure he was only having me and one other guest) and his home was just...wow. I felt like I was meeting the queen of England, rather than one of his friends. "Sit Naruto-kun. Would you like some tea?" Okay sacred and suspicious Naru time, I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to kill me?" he smiled at my question.

"Maybe before you leave but not now" I shivered softly, freaking psychopath.

"I'll have Thyme, two sugars," I said in a small voice, still creeped out that he was still smiling pleasantly as if he had said nothing.

"What about you? You can come out now, lunch is ready!" he called, a very soft, deep voice replied back.

"I'll take Herbal, straight" the voice got closer as he spoke, and as he reached my vision, my blood ran cold. It was _him_! Scary-ass dude with the freaky red eye and the hair. I nearly screamed but it came out as an angered shout.

"What are you doing here?" he blinked softly and frowned, offended.

"Do I not have a right to be here?" I noticed my tone and simmered down a bit, he may be freaky but he's a guest in Karetsu's house...that and Karetsu popped from the kitchen twirling a knife in his hands innocently.

"Sorry" I sighed softly "I was surprised is all"

He nodded "I would think so—my eye often does that to people..."

"No...no it's just I haven't..." guilt ate away at my stomach making it as cold as ice.

"S'okay" he said in good nature "But, it you want to direct you anger at someone direct it at _Koneko-chan_ **(1)**" Karetsu came in at that exact moment with the tea and nearly spilled them, his cheeks burning.

"Kaji-kun I told you not to call me that anymore! I'm not a kid..." he whined. Hold. The Crap. Up. Karetsu whined. **Len Karetsu **whined to this guy and said guy isn't leaking precious bodily fluids. I have just entered the twilight zone.

Creepy guy smiled and fingered a lock of raven that unfurled form Karetsu's short ponytail "No..." he breathed, his tone made me shiver as well "...your not." I think Karetsu's face turned from bronze to berry red as he sat down with his head in his lap. I took a sip of my tea with wide, innocent eyes as I watched Creepy guy smirk with glee and Karetsu sulk with annoyance. The psychopath _**is**_ human! Gray eyes looked up slowly as he gestured a hand to make introductions "Naruto-kun this is my—childhood friend Kaji and Kaji-kun this is Naruto, the first boy to become my friend since I came to this place" he was glum and his voice was flat.

Kaji smiled at me "Nice to meet you Naruto-san"

I stared at him in awe, the Psycho was whipped by this guy "Nice to meet you too Kaji-san" I took another sip of my tea "How long have you guys know each other?"

"16 years...all of his life basically but I've been in South Africa with my mom so we've been communicating though conventional mail" Out of the corner of my eye I caught Karetsu leaning heavily on Kaji's shoulder, his mouth moving quickly. Kaji nodded and Karetsu excused himself. "How old are you, Kaji-san"

"Call me Kaji, and 17, I'll be 18 come November"I nodded, my eyes straying from wall to wall until I realized something I'd never realized until now. In every picture there was, there was a smiling blond. Me, I never could pay attention because I was either half dead or holding Karetsu back(Naruto: Death. On. A. Stick.) Not even when I helped unpack did I notice the pictures. One on the left wall was a picture of them at an amusement park, tiny Karetsu was on the older boys shoulders smiling happily and the older boy was grinning holding cotton candy. There was another with them engaged in a game of chess, both biting their thumbs in concentration. In another were twin graduation photos, another with the blond outside smiling, another with them sleeping as little kids and Karetsu clutching softly to the other boy. Kaji rose and smiled as I looked at the one of them in a prince and princess outfit.

"Koneko-chan and I were cute weren't we?" I gasped.

"That's you?" I pointed to the blond with green eyes glowing in a frilly prince outfit laughing at his beautiful 'princess.'

He nodded "My hair was longer and my face was chubby but puberty fixed that beautifully." His smug tone made me grin but it faltered as I became nervous.

"If that's you than why are your eyes red now?" he smirked.

"My eyes have always been this way...It's an unfortunate birth defect..." he explained. A pale hand reached into blond bags and pushed them aside, reveling the crimson twin the letting it fall and drape into it's regular pattern. The glowing green in his eyes reminded me of Gaara and Shukaku, which reminded me of Kyuubi, who reminded me of Sasuke, which made me suddenly gloomy. Kaji looked at me with concern as my eyes fell from the picture, looking close to tears. "Naruto-san" he said softly, deep voice oddly calming.

"Naruto" I bit my lip to hold in tears.

"Huh?"

"Call me Naruto...we're friends" I said slowly, glumly.

A blond eyebrow raised softly "Alright Naruto. What's wrong?" I looked away from him, his face suddenly looking like a cousin I once knew. My lips stared to hurt from where I was chewing at it; he raised my chin to stop me. Staring at the visible red eye I started to shiver, the words coming out in a wave "Why? Why is it him? I hardly know him yet I can't...I can't. I can't help but gravitate toward him. Something isn't right but I can't make him feel that way. I don't ever want to see his eyes like that again, he's too beautiful to look that way! Who is he and why is he doing this to me! Why! Who the hell are you Sasuke!" the last part ended with me yelling and soft tears flowing down from my eyes. My head was throbbing and Kaji was staring at me impassively, his red eye glowing like Sasuke's. "Koneko-chan?" he called in a soft voice. Karetsu walked with a tray of sandwiches in many varieties and sat them down before nodding and walking away. Seconds later I herd him cursing on the phone as Kaji told me to eat something and drink the rest of my tea.

"Sasuke get your ass over here before I make sure you never have a sex drive again in your miserable emo life..." I blinked slowly, this was the second time I herd him curse, let alone threating Sasuke "...I don't care shit-for-brains...You know I'll do it, just ask Itachi why he never goes near a bathroom in the dark anymore...listen you prideful shit I don't care! Get your duck-ass over here or I swear to you this Uchiha...or what..." I stopped listening for a while as Kaji started muttering something under his breath and apologizing to me for his friends mouth "...I was the one that helped him develop it and since Sasuke is the only one that truly pisses him off...well...let's just say it won't be nice when he comes over" I nodded as I took another bite of a Italian sandwich that really made my mouth water every time I bit into it. He smiled grimly as the phone call ended and Karetsu bounded in like he was the happiest creature in the world "He'll be here in 7 seconds" he said cheerfully, rubbing my blond spikes into further disarray.

Just then I heard the screeching of tires and a hurried set of very angry knocks, Karetsu smiled while I looked at him in awe and horror. How the heck does he do that?

"Karetsu!" I heard Sasuke's silky voice pour through the door "Open this damn door before I rip it off and beat you with it!"

"No I think I'll let you stay out there a bit longer" he yelled to the door, grabbing Kaji's hands and putting them on his waist. Kaji shook his head, dislodging himself from the laughing Psycho. This is the last time I come over here in life. Sasuke wasted no time coming in and stomping to where the psycho lay, panting and red from laughter. "I'll kill you" he said with his scariest glare, his eyes flashing a brief red.

"Oooohhh" replied Karetsu "I'm so scared of the swary Uchiha..." Kaji walked in an he promptly took the chance to attach himself to the older males arm like a child "Kaji! Sasuke scawing me, nyan..." he said in a babified voice. For some reason I was holding back laughter but I kept it in a little longer.

"Get off him! You know he can't protect you from me you fucking ass!" the Uchiha was pissed.

"Down kitty" the Psycho was amused.

"The fuck did you just call me?"

"Bad kitty. Nya Nyan" I laughed as he batted his fist like a paw.

"Says the _kid _who dresses up a Hazuki(1) for kicks"

"Hey that skirt is very roomy and her style happens to fit my persona. Not my fault I'm so much cuter and sexier than you to pull it off with men turning gay with a wink Uchiha."

"Uh huh...yeah...so you didn't have that crush on me back in the third grade?" Me and Kaji snap our eyes to the psycho male as he blushes a pretty pink. I glare and Kaji is just surprised "That was in third grade!" he yelled.

"**It lasted until seventh grade!" **it was Kaji's turn to glare and my turn to look surprised.

"What...he _has_ had a hot ass all his life..." Kaji's eyebrow twitched as he rose a horrific smile to Karetsu.

"Excuse us Uchiha-sama, Naruto. I need to have a talk with my 'friend' "he put extra emphasis on the word friend as he dragged Karetsu away and into the back. I heard a door slam a while later and flinched, We're alone. I heard Sasuke huff as he sat down, an irate, pale hand flowing through his black strands. My body shook, he's probably mad at me as well "We should talk..." he said quietly, head bowed so I couldn't see his eyes. His voice sent shivers through me as he spoke, I'm such a girl. I sat quietly next to him, ignoring the bumping sounds coming from the back. "I'm sorry..." he started to apologize as I was staring at his blue dress shirt "I shouldn't have...I too--"

"You think it's your fault?" I butted in, my voice remorseful, his dark eyes stared sideways at me, glossy "Sasuke, I provoked you. I...I don't know why. I don't even understand, but...but..."

"Naruto..."

"Why do I feel like this" I cried finally, my teeth gnawing my lips raw. He looked up suddenly, crimson gaze boring into mine making my head swim. "Why do you feel like this _Naruto?_" he breathed my name as he came closer to me, nose sliding across my cheek. I stilled, heat blasting into my body "You want to know _why?_" his lips were by my ear, I felt his tongue licking the shell. I nodded without knowing what it was for, all thoughts centered on that heavenly appendage and it's trail down my neck. "Because you are mine....I want you for my own..." something pricked me slightly and I leaned up, gasping "and apparently..." he blew on the bite, cool breath like a drug injection into the body "...you acknowledge that..." I heard myself moaning, my arms wrapping around his neck as he sucked on my neck "...just like Kyuubi did with Itachi this weekend..." his lips were touching mine now, not kissing just brushing against them. His hands were molding me to his body as he stared into my lusty blue eyes, his crimson eyes drinking in my image, my sheer pleasure at him being so close to me "Who are you?" I breathed against his lips. He smirked as our bodies were pressed flush together, his erection digging into mine "Your master" he whispered as he finally kissed me.

I stopped breathing for a minute.

It was a soft kiss as he just pressed our lips together then I felt his soft tongue on my bottom lip. I should never have opened my mouth, for what that tongue did will never cease to bother my dreams for the rest of my life. Kissing wasn't the word for what he was doing to my mouth, he was devouring it, licking everywhere he could biting my lower lip as we parted for air, only to fall into a kiss again. I don't know how long we sat there and I let him cause me wet dreams for the rest of my life, but when Itachi came in and we noticed I jumped out of my skin. He only laughed. "How long have you been watching, Aniki?" Sasuke asked as calmly as he could while he pulled me into his side not wanting to break contact.

"Oh...I've been here ever since you said something about 'master' Sasuke smirked while I hid my face in my hands, mortified.

"Time to go?" he asked, looking through my eyes at my disappointment.

"No, in fact I came in to tell you, you both will have to stay here for tonight."

"Why?" we said in unison, then looked at each other as we realized what we did.

Itachi's eyes softened "Aww already reading each other's thoughts...I'm so proud."

"Just tell us why Itachi before I get Karetsu to lock you in the bathroom in the dark," Itachi paled.

"Kyuubi and I are going somewhere tonight and won't be back until morning..." I raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going, might I ask?" I asked sweetly, eyebrow twitching as his smirk turned perverted.

"Nightclub" was his simple answer as he left, pointing to a suitcase "Have fun Ototou" I heard him call back. I wanted to kill him "If he hurts my brother I'll shave off all his hair and stick it down his throat!"

"I'll help" I looked at Sasuke as he dragged the suitcase to where we sat, before laughing softly.

"You guys must really not like each other?" I asked as he looked in the dark blue item, shuffling things around and making sure things were there.

"It not like that really..." he picked up a book and set it to the side, a manga "...He likes pissing me off and I like fighting with him, we've been like that for years."My mouth formed an 'O' as he took out a thin, black Mp4 and set it on the table with care. I looked at it curiously as he dug further into the suitcase, looking for something. Wonder what he listens too...I have often seen them in his ear. The sleek black earphones with a gummy-like blue insignia stared at me all throughout classes sometimes. He won't mind would he...I mean I'll just listen to one song. Just as my hand reached one of the earphones I heard Karetsu scream and felt a strange pressure enter the room. Sasuke shivered and when he looked up he was grimacing. "Eww..." I raised an eyebrow, whats going on with Karetsu and Kaji.

"What's up? Are they alright?" He turned soft black eyes to me and smirked.

"Yeah Dobe," I bristled as his smirk grew "they're on top of the world"

_-Two of the same coin-_

It was late afternoon when Sasuke left to go shower, with a bright red hand-print curtsy of yours truly. You see after the whole issue of us staying with Karetsu finally left, Sasuke showed me the guest room that we'd have to share and pulled out a futon for himself. I was, as always in the psycho's vicinity awed at the spacious room that was nicely furnished, and also at the T.V that appeared from behind a wall like in the movies. On second thought I'd love to come here more often. We watched it for about two hours straight, well, I watched it for two hours straight, Sasuke listened to his earphones because he thought the show was boring. Jerk. He scared the shit out of me, crawling behind me while I was watching a really scary show and whispered he was going to shower...after I slapped him hard enough to leave a mark.

Karetsu popped in about a while later in a large sweatshirt that hung to his thighs, he looked almost innocent. I looked at him questionably as he smiled at me "Itachi's getting locked in the bathroom when he comes back, just to let you know."

"What did you do to him?" What is up with Itachi and bathrooms!

"Well, I kinda...umm. Locked him in my bathroom Saw style with one of the back-up mask traps Mimi and Ino's dads make for the movie, copied the actually Jigsaw(sp?) voice and made him pee his pants because he was out of time and thought he was going to die but the mask got stuck halfway so he was staring at the nails for five hours until we figured out a way to get the mask off" he said all in one breath, and I hardly caught it all but when I did I paled and scooted far, _far_ away from him.

"Okay never come near me again..."

"Oh don't worry Naru-chan" he said in an ominous voice, his smile lowering to a smirk and his canines looking like small fangs "_You _have worse things to worry about."

What?

TBC

**_1) Sound Familiar? For those of you who don't already know; Koneko-Chan; Koneko= Kitten or in this case Koneko+Chan suffix='Little Kitten' 3_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**SLH: *Coughing* I'm dying!**

**Aries: Please, it's called a cold.**

**SLH: I know that genius, question is how did I get it?!**

**Dyme: I dunno, maybe running out a night to look at the sky and see a full moon in nothing but a t-shirt and shorts. Hmm...and going out barefoot has a lot of things to do with it too.**

**SLH: Urasai Nya! **

**Aries&Dyme: *sigh***

**Itachi: So...many...nails. Tick...tock...tick...tock...TICK! *Destroys SLH's alarm clock***

**Aries&Dyme: O.O**

**SLH: Thank you whatever force made him do that! THANK YOU!**

**Mimi: *Sighs* Read and Review everyone or Itachi get locked back in the bathroom again!**

**Itachi: NO! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Dyme: (To SLH): I'll kill you! I'll rip your head off, throw it in a bin, and cast it into the sea you heartless bi--**

**SLH: *Not listening, filing her nails* Wha? Did someone say something?**

**Dyme: *Growls* I'll gut you like a pig and make you eat everything that comes out through you--**

**Aries: *Backs away from Dyme slowly* Umm...Mistress I think you should listen.**

**SLH: *snorts* To what? All I did was wash his bear and sew the arm back on.**

**Dyme: YOU SHRANK HIM YOU IDIOT! Ko-chan is DRY-clean only! *crys***

**SLH: Whatever, Mimi if you please...**

**Mimi: With pleasure!**

_**MIMI: Remember that Naruto is not the property of this authoress or whatever you want to call her. She just feels like writing about them and every time she does will be fined one million dollars for not putting up this disclaimer. Thank you and enjoy her crappy story thing.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Chapter Five: Tenshi no yami  
**_

My face was glued to the spot Karetsu had just occupied two seconds ago (before Kaji called him back) in utter shock. I was over the whole lock-Itachi-in-the-bathroom-saw-style-just-to-see-if-the-ass-pisses-his-pants thing and was now reeling from the _'message' _I received from the Psychopath just two seconds ago. _"You have worse things to worry about."_ I bit my lip in agitation, it was like this whole thing was a really f-ed up dream and I was the f-ed up main character._(SLH: Aha ha ha ha *shifty eyes*)_

I sighed, falling back on the bed and sighing again for the hell of it. The shower was still going strong and it was madding. I'm trying to be emo here and I can't do that with the sexy-prick in the bathroom and my teenage-adolescent mind imaging me bursting in the bathroom, pinning him to the floor and riding him like a pony. It **doesn't help **darn it! I shifted over to my back and something poked me. Of course I did the first thing that came to mind and that was sit up and squeak like a girl...to turn bright red as my eyes revealed Sasuke's mp4 player. I hate the thing for scaring the crap out of me...but I was still wanted to listen...and his highness would be another ten minutes.

I picked up the sleek, black thing and ran my finger over the little screen in the front. Now how to cut it on? It didn't have the button you hold in the middle of it, just some directional buttons and other buttons I thought were the 'on' button but weren't. I got frustrated and was about to throw the damn thing when I noticed a small lever like thing on the very side, I pressed it and bam! Thing turns on and a very provocative image floods my vision. Apparently Sasuke doesn't care who knows he gay.

The picture was of a red-haired man covered in tentacles that were doing...things to him. If the white stuff on the slimy things were anything to go by. I blushed a bit at it before putting the plugs in my ear and playing the last song he had on. Immediately, a woman's soft voice filled my ears...

_'Hi Miss Alice  
Anata garasu no me de  
Donna yume wo  
Mirareru no  
Miirareru no  
Mata atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete'_

The way it sounded and the lyrics made me shiver, her voice was very beautiful and low. Just by her voice I thought she was an angel, the voice was god-like to me. I switched the song still shivering, this one was just an instrumental though. It didn't have a name though, just a 2 so I changed it again to a song called Gessekai and nearly fainted.

_'Aka kiiro himawari daidai gunjyo ajisai  
Aka kiiro himawari daidai gunjyo ajisai_

_(__Red, yellow, sunflower; orange, ultramarine, hydrangea  
Red, yellow, sunflower; orange, ultramarine, hydrangea)_

_Nami ni Tadayou tsuki no hikari  
konsui no naka tsuki no hikari_

_(__Moonlight floating on a wave  
Moonlight in a deep sleep)_

_oyogu hitori kurai umi wo' _

_(__Swimming alone in a dark sea)_

The lyrics were dark and held a longing to them, but the voice singing them was liquid sex. It was and old song, I could tell but the fact that it sounded the way it did made me wish I was back there, with this guy, listening to this voice.

_'Nami ni Tadayou tsuki no hikari  
konsui no naka tsuki no hikari_

_((Moonlight floating on a wave  
Moonlight in a deep sleep)_

_hashiru hitori kurai sora wo  
anata ni aeru nara'_

_(Running alone through a dark sky  
If only to meet you... )_

My eyes teared at this part...'_anata ni aeru nara, Naruto...' _this song was so much like Sasuke. My heart started to flutter as the voice sang along, it's pitch and timbre making me hot, but for some reason remorseful.

_'Aka kiiro himawari daidai gunjyo ajisai  
Aka kiiro himawari daidai gunjyo ajisai_

_oyogu hitori fukai yami wo  
anata ni aeru made_

_(__Swimming alone in the deep darkness  
Until I meet you...)_

_Aka kiiro himawari daidai gunjyo ajisai_

_(__Red, yellow, sunflower; orange, ultramarine, hydrangea )_

_*Nami ni tadayou  
Aka kiiro no himawari  
Tsuki no hikari  
Daidai gunjyo ajisai_

_**Konsui no naka  
Aka kiiro himawari  
Tsuki no hikari  
Daidai gunjyo ajisai'_

_(__*Floating on a wave  
Red, yellow, sunflower  
Moonlight  
Orange, ultramarine, hydrangea_

_**In a deep sleep  
Red, yellow, sunflower  
Moonlight  
Orange, ultramarine, hydrangea)_

My mind was hazy, body trembling from the passionately, sexy voice and from the thoughts running thought my head, my thoughts of Sasuke. _'He was looking for me?' 'Why?' 'Who is he?' 'What is he?' 'Why am I drawn to him?' 'Sasuke?' 'Sasuke?' _

"_**Nami ni tadayou**__ …"_

_(__Floating on a wave)_

Holy shit! I'll kill him all **both** my hands! I heard his bastard chuckle then felt his face near my chin, nose drawing a line across my jaw "Such a bad boy Naru...listening without permission..." A feather-light kiss was pressed to my cheek, then my nose, then the soft flesh beside my mouth, the sensitive flesh quivering and making me almost smile. He started to sing the song to me, silky and low like the man that sang it, right in my ear. My mind fizzled out.

Why? Oh cruel god why must you make him like this! His hands slipped under the uniform that I despised so much and rubbed the skin, silky voice cutting off in a low groan "Your so soft Naru-kun..." the singing didn't start back but his kisses made up for the loss. He had gotten to my neck (and was sucking on it to the point of Naru dizziness) when the door slammed open and Kaji walked in, carrying an unconscious Karetsu. "Did I interrupt something, Uchiha-sama?" he asked politely. I giggled softly as Sasuke growled a little too violently but that turned into a loud moan as he bit me again, hard.

Kaji gasped "Uchiha-sama..." why does Kaji call Sasuke that like he royalty, he's a bastard "...you shouldn't bite so hard. Look you drew blood..." he scolded, pointing to my neck. I absently felt my fingers caress the skin and felt a liquid on them. "I'm sorry Kaji-nii chan" he cooed, leaning down quickly and licking my neck clean, sucking a nipping a ways too. Why? I ask again Why? My body was mold-able jelly when he was done, but Karetsu looked less than happy. "Uchiha-sama..."

"Kaji, I know what I'm doing, alright?" He said very softly; damn your tongue to hell Sasuke!

"Hai, Uchiha-sama."

"So what's up with him?" Sasuke's smirk was almost a devious as Kaji's, it was scary.

"Let's just say that he's _full to the brim_" Awkward silent followed before Sasuke started to chuckle quietly, then a little louder, and a little louder until the whole room was filled with his dark, harmonic laughter. It took him a while to settle but when he did his eyes shined beautifully, turning to me mischievous "I told you they were on top of the world, Dobe."

I raised an eyebrow "Don't call me that, _Kitten_," his face was priceless right then "besides I _really _didn't know what they were doing back there..." Kaji snickered the fell gracefully to the floor, Karetsu burying further in his chest at the movement "Smart kid ne', Uchiha-sama."

"Yeah, just extremely slow..." I bit a soft neck and growled, Sasuke growled back "...and masochistic..."

"Screw you Sasuke..." He smiled evilly and I got a horrible feeling in my stomach, like when the psychopath smiled the Friday I met Sasuke. I felt him lean down to my neck again but a loud crack had him stumbling into me; a boot?

"You little asshole..." K...Karetsu...holy flaming shit "Don't touch him!"

Sasuke sat up holding his head "What authority do you have over me, Cat boy!"

"I have plenty of authority! Do you want to end up like Itachi and the bathroom incident..." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"That was lame two years ago...not even scary" Karetsu twitched an eyebrow.

"Alright you prideful shit!" He said in a harsh whisper as he approached the bed and..._picked _up _Sasuke_. I mean picked, as in he threw Sasuke over his back and held his legs, and Karetsu's _way_ smaller than Sasuke. He went over to Kaji still holding a struggling Sasuke and whispered something down to him. Kaji frowned a bit, whispering something back before smiling as the psycho nodded. "See you in a bit Naruto-kun."

I paled; what...the hell...just happened. Kaji just looked to me and shrugged "It's natural." I nodded, unsure of why I was doing it as Kaji started to talk to me again "Did you like his singing?"

I blushed "Yeah...he has a really good voice. For a bastard that is."

Kaji looked at me "Karetsu taught him..." No...effing...way.

"Karetsu...Ka...re...tsu taught Sasuke how to sing like that!" I almost yelled at Kaji who was laughing at me.

"Yes...why is that hard to believe?" He even cocked his head to the side like a cute puppy.

I blushed a bit deeper "I never heard him sing..."

He nodded "I told him not to sing for anyone but me..."

"Why?" His eyes seemed to glow softly, like Sasuke's, as he stared at me.

"I'm highly possessive of him..." It was said with a smile but his eyes were still glowing, they shined like the crescent moon. I turned away, a heat brushing at my spine. Kaji chuckled "Sorry, it's involuntary sometimes"

"What are you?" I whispered, my head still turned but my eyes looking at him. His eyes narrowed, all traces of a smile gone.

"I can't tell you that. It's Uchiha-sama's duty" I sighed.

"Why do you call him that?"

"What Naruto?" I flushed as he said my name.

"Uchiha-sama..." He smiled again, sadly.

"I...am his and Itachi's servant; A guardian if you will. I was asked by someone close to Sasuke to watch over him. I'm like his royal knight" He said knight with such lightness, the word floated away. He suddenly looked far off and distant. "Kaji?" he looked at me in acknowledgment that I was speaking "Who...who am I to Sasuke?" His eyes hazed over as he smiled serenely "You are...what Koneko-chan is...to me..." I gasped softly, heart beating erratically.

It may not be visible, people might even look over them as best friends but Karetsu and Kaji seem so close. There was no way Sasuke and I were like that. We've only know each other for a week, maybe less. They've know each other so much longer we can-- "Your mom was Uzumaki Kushina, right?" I blinked out of my thoughts and turned to him with wide eyes "Sasuke knew your mother..." my jaw dropped "...She knew his father..." he looked up at the sandy brown ceiling

"...She was also the one who nearly prevented Sasuke's birth..." he trailed off, looking at me sympathetically and lovingly "She failed, but a while later you were born, and the first person to touch you was Sasuke..." Something fluttered inside of me, this hurt "and he spent most of your childhood with you..." He frowned, eyes darkening "He was in love with you...but something happened to you and he won't tell me..." The fluttering in my chest was thudding now, hard thudding that was hurting my ribs. Sasuke...and I. Something assaulted my thoughts--

_(Memory)_

"_Ne ne' Sasuke, I want a piggy back ride" A younger version of Naruto said, holding his tiny arms out to the slightly older boy. Said boy smirked and turned, black hair falling to cover his smiling eyes as he knelt down. The younger Naruto squealed, jumping on his friend's back "T'ank Kyu" he said as he giggled. Sasuke's hand was on his butt._

"_No problem Naru-chan" the younger Sasuke said softly, trying to get Naruto to stay still. They were walking down to a beach that their brothers discovered a while ago this day, a picnic basket in Sasuke's hand and their swim wear in Naruto's frog book-bag. Young Naruto still couldn't believe his best-est friend was doing this for him. He was always so nice. "Ne' Naruto..."_

"_Yeah Sasuke?" The beach wasn't far away from where they lived but the walk still tuckered Naruto out, he was only six after all. Sasuke knelt again and Naruto took this as a sign to climb down. Once he was standing firmly on his feet, pale hands darted out and grabbed his face gently, black eyes staring into him softly. "Do you like me Naru..."_

_The young blond blushed "O'course Sasuke"_

_The raven smirked, knowing why he was blushing "How much?"_

"_A lot Sasuke..."_

"_A lot Naru?"_

"_A lot!" The words were giggled as Sasuke pulled closer to his cheek, breath sending shivers into his small spine._

"_Then...promise me you'll be mine forever, Naru." The young blond looked at the raven with confused eyes, before the raven scoffed and dismissed it, moving away to set up the food. He didn't get far. A tanned hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, oceanic eyes shining brightly. "What do you mean Sasuke. I want to know."_

_Sasuke looked hesitantly at the blond "I...Mama says that if you love someone...they'll be yours forever."_

"_Sasuke?"_

"_I know...I know...it's stupid but I--" He was cut off by the younger blond tackling him and making them fall into the sand._

"_Then of course S'suke-chan! I'll be yours! I love you Sasuke!" The six year old mumbled merrily into the raven's chest. Said raven smiled brightly, eyes alive and glimmering. He pulled Naruto up and kissed him on the lips, hugging him as Naruto giggled. "I love you too Naruto, I'll love you forever! I'll love you forever Naruto...Naruto..._"

_(End Memory)_

"Naruto?" I shot to attention, eyes leaking softly.

"Yes?" Crimson eyes stared intently at me, I squirmed.

"You're cr—"

"It's nothing" I interrupted abruptly, glaring at him with all my might. It seemed to work, he dropped the subject and asked me a question about my older brother Kyuubi.

We talked for a while until I heard Sasuke scream and saw Kaji smile "We better go see what happened." I nodded, a dry gulp forcing its way down my throat. He led me outside, to a huge courtyard that had tons of exotic flowers and plants surrounding it. In the middle of the majestic flowers lay a fountain with a statue of two angels holding each other, one done in onyx and one done in ivory, the fountain itself changed colors from red to green to yellow and the finally blue. Kaji walked around the beautiful fountain and pulled something heavy up while I stared awed at the display. "Naru-kun, don't lose track of me. This is Karetsu's garden." No more had to be said as my eyes pried away from the fountain and flowers.

"Is...is that a Venus fly trap?" I said sort of stiffly as Kaji pushed it away and walked down the stone stairs of a secret passage.

"Yeah, Koneko-chan told me he was prone to visitorsdigging up his plants and trying to vandalize his property so...I sent him these and told him not to feed them for a full week." I gulped suddenly feeling very sorry for the people who the flowers caught. I heard Sasuke scream again along with some kind of whirling sound and the psycho's crazed laughter. Kaji started to walk a bit brisker, nearly making me run to keep up with him.

The dark was getting to me as we walked, the sounds of Sasuke's screaming chilling me to the bone. Kaji suddenly stopped, opening a door where the screams were at their loudest and I nearly pissed my pants in fright. There, in that dimly lit room, was Sasuke. He was chained to a table, all four of his limbs spread on opposing sides and a huge blade swinging above him, but that wasn't what he was screaming about. He was staring, wide eyed, at a screen placed _conveniently _above him. He was watching...watching...Boobah? "Koneko-chan, that's sick"

"I know Kaji-sama..." the soft voice said from higher up in the room.

"Where the hell are you! I'll kill you, let me go!" Sasuke said, tugging harshly at the chains. I stared dumbfound at the whole thing until Kaji muttered something about 'Sasuke making it worse'.

"Maa, maa kitten, calm down. We are just getting started!"Sasuke growled in frustration, the winced as the pendulum dropped low quickly and pulled back up. My mind swam uncomfortably. A long gash adorned the Uchiha's stomach, blood pouring out like a fountain, yet he didn't say anything. He didn't even react when it came down and up again, then I saw why. The wounds, they sizzled and burned, wielding togther like metal. They didn't even scar. I watched this reply and replay in my head before the world went black and I, Uzumaki Naruto, for the first time since that eating contest I had after I graduated Middle school _(Naruto: And the time in the storm but, I count that as sleeping of...yeah)_, fainted.

TBC

* * *

**Songs used in this chapter--**

**(Vampire Knight's first end) Still doll- Kanon Wakashima (Her voice is very beautiful to me)**

**(Nightwalker's Op) Gessekai: Buck Tick (Perfect for the Sasuke...)**

**Dyme: *Still holding his shrunken bear* Daddy still loves you, Ko-chan. *Starts to sob* I still love you, my child...**

**SLH: *Completely ignoring the crying man* I'm hungry *points to Aries* Make me food, woman!**

**Aries: What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?**

**Mimi: Ignore them Aries, someone hasn't had her tea and *looks at Dyme crying harshly holding his stuffed bear* yeah...**

**Sasuke: What the hell is he doing to me!**

**SLH: The same thing PBS did to me! Brain raping you with pretty colors and songs to make every baby, toddler, and even some teenagers take over the world and kill everyone! **

**Sasuke:...**

**Naruto:...**

**Mimi:...**

**Aries:...Someone had a bad childhood...**

**SLH: *Starts to sob with Dyme* Screw you PBS and your educational programing!**

**Dyme: *hold SLH* Screw you too you stupid, crazy, person!**

**Mimi: Read and review or Sasuke has to watch Barney and Telitubbies! **


End file.
